scponecanonprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
James Curtis
James Curtis was a human male resident of the New England town of Daleport and a member of the Victor Society cult. When the cult's leader Reverend Michael Hawshore returned from a visit to the Wanderer's Library via the Ways, Curtis picked him up from the train station. He worked with fellow cultists Marky, Dan and Laura to collect various items needed to summon the entities that would participate in the Time of Awakening and fight in the Great Battle. Curtis was then sacrificed by Hawshore in order to provide "blood of a heretic" for the summoning ritual of the Voice of Ages. Members of the SCP Foundation later located his heavily disfigured corpse. Biography Preparing for the Awakening James Curtis was a human male resident of the New England town of Daleport who joined the Victor Society, a cult seeking to summon a variety of anomalous entities so that they might battle each other and produce a victor that the cult could worship. The cult's leader Reverend Michael Hawshore traveled to the Wanderer's Library in order to accumulate books that would detail the rituals needed to summon the entities. When the reverend returned via the Ways, Curtis picked him up from the station. Before they could begin the Age of Awakening when they would perform the various rituals, the cult needed the various components and sacrifices required for each of the summoning rites. Curtis was given a list of items to collect, including 2 trout, a bottle of milk, virginal blood, assorted souls willingly sold, at least two hundred beetles, large amounts of ice, two bodies that had been dead for at least one year, and some human eyes. The other items needed were gathered by his fellow cult members Marky, Dan and Laura. An unfortunate heretic The "blood of a heretic" was required for the ritual to summon the Voice of Ages, and as Hawshore was beginning to doubt Curtis' devotion to the Victor Society he demanded that they use the cultist's blood. Curtis was not eager to contribute, but the reverend sacrificed him and successfully used his blood in the ritual, revealing that he had been a traitor. After Ssvlsrr, the Shivering Mist descended upon Daleport, members of the SCP Foundation discovered Curtis' corpse. The head and left arm of his body were swollen to three times their normal size and the list of ritual components he needed to collect was still in his jacket pocket. Personality and traits Curtis was not overly devoted to the cause of the Victor Society and wrote a number of disparaging notes about the entities they were summoning on the list of goods he was required to collect. He also considered Hawshore lazy for not taking part in collecting the goods. The reverend did not consider Curtis a respectable man, and claimed he was always late. During preparation for the age of awakening, Hawshore began to doubt Curtis' devotion and so sacrificed him as a heretic, despite Curtis not being keen on the idea. Appearances *Daleport Notes and references Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Victor Society members